


love comes in all shapes and sizes

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Single Parent Derek, cop stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Daddy says that when I’m in trouble I should get the police because they always help us. You’re going to help me, right?” Stiles smiles at her, happy that today he decided to stop by the grocery store to buy milk after his shift instead of going straight home. At least now he’s able to help the little girl, who knows what would have happened to her if he weren’t around.</p><p>“Of course I will.” He smiles again. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Rebecca Hale.” She answers proudly. “My daddy is Derek Hale.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love comes in all shapes and sizes

“Mr.?” A little girl calls. She looks like she’s about to cry and when Stiles gets on his knees to ask if she’s okay, she throws herself at him.

“Hey –” He whispers, rubbing a soothing hand over her back. “what’s wrong?”

“My daddy was talking to a man, and I wanted chocolate.” She explains, pulls back to look at him. Stiles wipes a tear off her pretty face. “Then I saw my mom and I got scared but when I looked back daddy was gone.” She sniffs. “So I ran and I found you.” Stiles nods, already thinking about what he should do. “Daddy says that when I’m in trouble I should get the police because they always help us. You’re going to help me, right?” He smiles at her, happy that today he decided to stop by the grocery store to buy milk after his shift instead of going straight home. At least now he’s able to help the little girl, who knows what would have happened to her if he weren’t around.

“Of course I will.” He smiles again. “What’s your name?”

“Rebecca Hale.” She answers proudly. “My daddy is Derek Hale.”

“Okay.” Stiles nods, standing up and taking her little hand in his. “Let’s find your daddy.”

–

He walks around the store with Rebecca – or Becca as she pointed out – beside him, chatting about her daddy and her aunt, and sometimes asking questions about Stiles’ job as a cop. He manages to take some information out of her, like what clothes her dad was wearing and where he works, before Becca is gasping and running to hide between his legs.

“What?” Stiles hurries to ask. “What is it?”

“It’s her.” Becca whispers. “She’s mean.” Stiles frowns, confused, looks up just in time to see a woman walking towards them.

Stiles didn’t need to hear Becca sobbing to know this woman is trouble. She has a predatory look on her face, and when she sees Becca, instead of reacting like any human being would when faced with a six year-old crying, she only rolls her eyes, annoyed. “There you are!” She reprimands, making Becca recoil in fear. “Thank you for finding my daughter. She likes to play hide and seek.” The woman smiles at Stiles sweetly. It makes Stiles want to take Becca and run. “Come on, honey. Let’s go home.”

“No!” Becca screams, clutches at Stiles’ legs. “I don’t want to go with you.” She looks up at Stiles. “Please don’t let her take me!”

“I’m sorry.” Stiles tells the woman. “But you heard Becca.”

The woman widens her eyes in surprise. “I’m her mother!” She yells. “She belongs with me!”

“No, I don’t!” Becca screams again. “I live with my daddy!”

The woman huffs angrily, raises a hand like she’s thinking about slapping Becca and Stiles takes a step back, holding the girl close to him. “I don’t know who you are, or if you’re really her mother. But either way, you better leave before I arrest you for kidnapping.”

“I’m her mother!” The woman yells again. “I have all the rights to take my daughter.” She gets closer, bares her teeth at him. “And I’m going to!”

“No!” Becca cries.

Stiles doesn’t want to use force on this woman, doesn’t want to start a physical fight in public, but _damn_ he’s going to if she doesn’t stop scaring Becca. If there’s one thing he can’t stand is abusive parents.

“Kate.” A man growls from beside them. He looks about just ready to jump on the woman and beat her himself. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Daddy!” Becca screams in glee and Stiles sighs, relieved that someone at least will know what the fuck is going on. “Stiles, that’s my daddy! He came to save us because he’s a superhero!” Becca points out.

“A superhero?” Kate snarls. “That’s what you’ve teaching her? That you and your kind are superheroes?” She spits out the word _kind_ like it’s poison. “You’re all monsters. Including her.” She points at Becca who whines and goes back to hiding behind Stiles’ legs.

What the fuck is wrong with this woman?

“Look –” Stiles says, angrily. He doesn’t even blink when Kate turns to glare at him. “in the past ten minutes you tried to kidnap a little girl and called her a monster. So you better go before things get worse. And by worse I mean the _getting arrested_ kind of worse.” He gives her his best _cop_ face and takes great pleasure at the way Kate’s eyes widen and she turns around almost immediately, leaving the store.

As soon as she’s gone, Becca is running to her dad happily. “Daddy, look – I found a police man to help me!”

“That’s good.” Derek says, face still buried in his daughter’s dark hair. “But don’t ever run like that again, okay? I was worried.”

“Sorry.” Becca apologizes softly. She rubs her face all over her dad’s neck and laughs when he tickles her. “Stiles protected me from mom, can we invite him over for dinner?”

Derek looks up at Stiles for the first time. “Sure.” He walks closer, sticks out his hand. “Thank you for protecting my daughter.”

Stiles nods, shakes Derek’s hand. “Just doing my job.” Stiles says, shyly. He was never good at accepting compliments. “Kate was – uh, kind of crazy?” He eyes Becca, but the girl is too busy playing with her dad’s jacket.

“Yeah, she is.” He says, eyes going dark and sorrowful. Stiles gets the feeling Derek is not telling him everything, but it’s okay – he doesn’t really have to. “She’s Becca’s mother, but as you can see, she also hates her. Me and my family, too.” Stiles swallows heavily, nods. “I have full custody and the only reason Kate wants to take Becca is to hurt me. So, really – thank you.”

“Just doing my job.” Stiles repeats. “Besides, it was obvious Kate hates you because you’re werewolves.” Derek freezes, wide-eyed and shocked. Stiles smiles, it will never stop being funny when he does that. “And call Becca a monster just because of it? Not okay, dude.”

“What – how –” Stiles wants to pat that beautiful face, run his hands through his amazing dark hair, but he controls himself.

“Your eyes flashed blue when you saw Kate.” Stiles shrugs. “My best friend is a werewolf too. An alpha, actually.”

“Oh!” Becca claps her hands. “You’re friends with Scott?”

“Ah, yes I am.” Stiles smiles. “You know him?”

“He comes by our house sometimes. He’s a great guy.” Derek says and Stiles nods. Scott is the _greatest_ guy. “So – uh, do you want to join us for dinner tonight?” Derek nudges his daughter and she looks at Stiles expectantly.

Stiles looks from Becca to Derek, heart turning inside his chest as the picture they make. So beautiful the two of them, Stiles feels like he could get used to this, seeing them all the time.

He shakes those thoughts away. It’s not the time to think about being part of their family, it’s just a thank you dinner, he’s not going to _keep_ them – even though he’d be okay with that.

“Sure.” Stiles smiles.

“And maybe –” Derek starts again. “would you want to go on a date with me this Friday?” He says nervously. “Becca-less.”

Stiles’ heart gives a somersault. “You don’t have to do this, you know.”

“I want to.” Derek says. “You saved my daughter, you are handsome and you don’t care about werewolves existing. I _really_ want to.”

Stiles looks at Becca playing with her hair distractedly, then at Derek’s beautiful smile and really – there’s just one answer for this question. “Yes.”

–

“This is our house!” Becca announces as soon as Derek gets the door open. “I have a lot of toys, do you want to see them?” She turns to Stiles with expectant eyes and a huge smile. When Stiles nods, Becca takes his hand and drags him towards the stairs, Derek following them. 

Her bedroom is all blue, except for her pink curtains. And she has a _lot_ of toys. Stiles plays with her for some time, making voices and pretending to be the bad guy when Becca asks him to.

Derek joins them after Becca insists he saves her from the _Stiles-monster_ and Stiles watches fascinated as that huge and handsome guy dissolves into a caring father as soon as his daughter asks him to play. “Okay.” Derek says after Becca slays the Stiles-monster and declares herself the queen. “That's enough for tonight. Let's get you cleaned and then I'm going to order pizza for us.”

“Yay!” Becca yells happily, and as Derek helps her take a shower, Stiles waits for them in the living room, looking at all the family pictures they have around the house.

“Becca will be down in a minute.” Derek says, entering the room. “She insisted on calling my sister to tell about her day. She does that every night.” He smiles, steps closer to look at the pictures too. “I already thanked you, but – I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you weren't there. What Kate –”

“Don't do this to yourself.” Stiles interrupts softly. “Becca is safe. It's over.” He reaches out to touch Derek's arm slowly. “I'm going to talk to my dad tomorrow, see if we can get a restraining order or something. Maybe this way Kate won't come after Becca ever again.”

Derek nods. “Your dad is the Sheriff, right?” He smiles when Stiles nods. “I've seen your picture in his office once, my sister works with him. He couldn't stop talking about you.” Derek turns to him. Stiles' breath catches in his throat and he can't stop staring at Derek's amazingly green eyes. “I didn't imagine you'd look like _this._ ”

Stiles swallows nervously, bites at his bottom lip. “Is that a good thing?”

Derek touches his cheek, steps closer. “Yes.” He whispers before closing the gap between them. At the first touch of Derek's lips on his, Stiles moans softly, opens his mouth to let Derek's tongue join his. He tangles his fingers in Derek's hair, kisses back with all he has.

He was never kissed like this, so deeply and carefully at the same time. Stiles can't help but wish this is the first of many. “Yay!” Becca yells from the door, claps her hands. “My daddy is dating!” Stiles pulls back, laughs when he sees Derek's red cheeks. “Stiles, you're dating my daddy!”

“I guess I'm about to.” Stiles answers, doesn't take his eyes off Derek. “Right?”

Derek smiles. “Definitely.”

–

They eat the pizza in the living room, where Becca insisted on watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. During the second episode, she starts to yawn and right after she finishes eating her last slice of pizza she curls up beside Stiles on the couch and falls asleep, head pillowed on his lap.

It feels like Stiles can't breathe. He never thought being close to this family would make him feel so much love. “Heartie.” Becca murmurs mid-sleep and Stiles realizes she can still hear the way his heart is going crazy inside his chest.

He takes a deep breath, calms himself and smiles when Becca sighs. “Don't worry.” Derek says, when Stiles looks up he's taken back by Derek's soft smile. “It's a thing she does while sleeping.” He looks fondly at his daughter. “I can take her if you –”

“No.” Stiles says immediately. “I like it.” And he really, _really_ does. Derek smiles again. “Do you still want to go out Friday? Because I do. I mean, don't get me wrong, Becca is amazing, but –”

“Some things we can't talk about in front of kids.” Derek completes. “I do. Tonight only made me want it more.”

They stare at each other, a comfortable silence setting between them. Stiles can't stop imagining what would be like to have this all the time, a home, _family._ Of course he has his dad, but it's not the same, he wants someone to talk about taxes and lunch and go to bed with, a kid of his own to spoil and play pretend with.

If he gets to have that with Derek and Becca, well – that's even better.

“I think I'm going to go.” Stiles says finally. He wants to go to work earlier tomorrow, discuss the entire Kate debacle with his dad. Besides, Becca is already asleep on his lap and it looks like Derek is about to follow her. “It's getting late.”

Derek helps him move Becca from his lap, walks Stiles to the door. “Thank you again. Not only with Kate but tonight as well. It's been a while since Becca felt this comfortable around an adult that isn't part of the family.” Stiles' heart gives a somersault and he smiles.

“It was my pleasure.” They look at each other again, until Stiles whispers _what the hell_ and leans in to kiss Derek again. “Good night.”

“Good night, Stiles.”

While driving home, Stiles can't help but think about the Hales and smile happily. He knows it's too early for him to be in love, but as he remembers the way Derek kissed Becca's cheek while she laughed, Stiles thinks it won't take too long.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kind of evolved on its own, but it's okay - I have fun writing it.  
> Hope you liked.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
